


naked heart

by spacesuh



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Gen, M/M, coping fic ##slay, johnten!, johnten?, sadness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesuh/pseuds/spacesuh
Summary: Johnny needs Ten to know how he feels, how he has felt for years, but this isn't what Ten expected.Basically Johnny and Ten break up because Johnny is fed up with stuff (read: Ten)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	naked heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of writing that was inspired by songs! This time it's Naked by James Arthur so give it a listen while reading!! I've been in a good place with my writing so i hope everyone enjoys!!
> 
> Also im really bad about re-reading my work and finding errors so i apologize in advance for any mistakes!!

Johnny was nervous, although he shouldn’t be because he knew this had to be done. He knew he had to do this or it would never be resolved. Some would call him selfish but he knows he’s not. He knows he just wants his love to be reciprocated as strongly as his is for his boyfriend. As soon as his boyfriend walks into their shared apartment, Johnny kicks the suitcase he packed towards the end of the couch where Ten can’t see it. Ten walks in and smiles at the taller male. Johnny tries to reciprocate the smile back when he speaks. “We need to talk, Tennie” “About what? What happened? What’s on your mind?” Johnny chuckles, more to himself that to Ten’s questions. “It’s not about me, I guess it is but not really. Well it affects me but it's not about /ME/.” “John, just talk.” Ten sits on the space next to him, so close that he can smell the perfect mix of vanilla and roses in Ten’s favorite cologne, so close that he can smell the mint from the tea he drinks, so close he can almost feel the heat radiating off his body which makes Johnny just wanna curl into him and cry, but no, he has to do this.

Now that Johnny is in the moment. Now that he has the younger’s full attention he doesn’t know what to do. So he rambles. “We need to talk about us...about you... will you ever open up Ten? Will you ever give me ‘All Of You’? Will I ever get inside your head? I feel like all i do is bug you about this, but that’s only because / _i’m_ / losing sleep over this.” He can see Ten shifting in his seat, unknowing of what to do as Johnny just continues. “/ _i’m_ / breaking down over this. / _i’m_ / worried more about you then i am about myself and I feel so so vulnerable and naked talking about this, but I want to be here for you!! I want to give you everything I have to offer, but you just pretend you don’t need anyone, but no one knows about how you cry in the shower!” Johnny can see Ten wiping small tears from his eyes. _maybe i’m getting in. maybe he’ll finally let me in,_ he thinks to himself. “No one knows about how you swallow your pride and just push. you just push everyone away and that’s what’s happening right now, Ten. Babe, you’re pushing- no, you’ve pushed- me away and i can’t do it anymore.” Ten stands up. He looks right into Johnny's eyes, places his smaller hands into Johnny’s larger ones and says the words that Johnny hates more than anything.

“I just need you to wait for me, baby, just give me time to open up and be vulnerable the way you are.”

All Johnny can do is scoff and push Ten’s hands out of his. “I have been waiting for you!! All I do is wait for you!! I waited for you to be content in dating me! I waited for you to say I love you! I waited for you to tell all our friends! I waited for you to finally FINALLY get your shit together and admit you wanted to be with me!” he casts his eyes down, full of anger mixed with hurt and disbelief. The first tear hits Johnny. “I waited five years, Tennie.” The two fall into silence. An awkward one. It’s then that Ten realizes just how much Johnny has sacrificed for him, for them. Ten thinks back to all the times that the older male has tried to help him through the years they’ve known each other and through the years they’ve dated. It really was a total of five years that he has taken for granted the older boy. He thinks back to his breakdown their junior year of college. He felt so alone, but now that he thinks about it, Johnny was there. Everyday. He’d bring food for Ten to make sure he ate. He would try to get Ten out of bed, to stop wallowing in self-hatred and pity. He was an amazing boyfriend to Ten and he took him for granted and now he regrets everything. Ten was too prideful to admit it though. Johnny and he knew that, so Johnny’s next words weren’t a surprise to either of them.

“Maybe this isn’t working anymore. I can’t wait until you realize you NEED someone to help you. I can’t settle for your half-assed attempts at acting interested when all you think about is yourself. I can’t be treated like an option anymore, Ten, I can’t keep holding myself back. If you ever want this- if you ever want us to work, you need to fix what you’re going through first.”

And with that, the taller man got up from where he was sitting, grabbed his suitcase and left.

Ten guesses he wanted to avoid rush hour traffic and that’s why he wanted him here earlier. As soon as he hears the door click in the frame, he loses it. All the tears he was holding in came down. He grabbed the nearest thing and threw it against a wall. It just so happened to be a picture of Ten and Johnny. He looks at it from his position and cries even harder. Their graduation picture, which was also their 2 year anniversary. Ten knows he fucked up, he really does, but pride and the idea of Johnny finding someone better, someone open and emotionally available keeps him from running out the door, and down the stairs to catch Johnny before he leaves.

So he stays like that. Staring at the broken glass surrounding the photo. Tears streaming down his red cheeks and down his chin, a river flowing faster than it began. His mind giving away his feelings. He still has an unreadable look. It isn't until he notices the bright, all-curing smile on the "Johnny in the photo"s face that he opens his mouth to speak, “I do love you, Johnny, so much. More than I’ve loved anyone else in this world.” The silence that follows feels like it’s mocking him, taunting him, laughing in his face, showing him that he’s alone now. For real this time. He curls up on the couch and falls asleep. Hoping it was all a dream and that he didn’t lose the love of his life. Deep down inside, he knows he lost Johnny, for good or for now, who knows, but Ten does know he won't see the sun shine again in a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Please leave kudos and a comment, if you want!!


End file.
